Drunk Confessions
by Dahls
Summary: In which Gilbert gets drunk, Francis gets his words mixed up, and Ivan takes advantage of the situation. RusPrus. Contains fluff and lemon and terrified Toris. You've been warned.


**AN**: Okay, so, uh, this is for my friend Sports who totally got me into this pairing. He's my beloved Russia. c:

I don't have much to say about this. I haven't really thoroughly proofread it, and it was mildly rushed. Herp. The next chapter of the GerIta fic will be higher quality than this, promise.

Also, _important note ahead of time:_ "Ich liebe dich" is a very serious phrase, only said between truly intimate lovers. "Ich habe dich lieb" means I care about you and is used for love, but is not as serious as the first phrase. Herp.

_ACHTUNG! WARNING! STORY CONTAINS LOTS AND LOTS OF GAY. SWEARING AND SMUT. OH MEIN GOTT. DO NOT READ IF DO NOT WANT._

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Harsh pounding on the door dragged Toris from his bed and to the front of the house.<p>

As much as Toris would have loved to ignored it, stayed curled up in bed and slept (since when you lived with Russia, peaceful sleep was hard to come by), he knew far too well that letting Ivan himself wake up and dragging him from bed was a much, much worse decision. Better to have lost sleep than have lost an arm.

Rubbing his eyes, the young Lithuanian slowly opened the door. "_Labas-_"

"_GUTEN MORGEN!_" Toris was suddenly painfully awake as Gilbert's rather loud and raspy voice vibrated in his ears. Before he could fully register what was going on though, the albino had begun pushing his way inside, stumbling from side to side, beer glass in hand. "C'mon Toris, rise 'n shine! Where the hell is everybody?"

Gilbert furrowed his brows, trying to look around in the dark and find whoever he seemed to be looking for. Softly, Toris tried to calm the man down. "Please, Mister Prussia...! It's 2 o' clock! Everyone here is asleep...! Mister Russia has a meeting in the morning, and-"

"Russia? That bastard, why the hell is Russia here? ACH! IVAN! SHOW YOUR FACE!"

Toris began desperately trying to pull the unwelcome guest to the door. "_Prašau! _Prussia! Gilbert! This is Mister Russia's house! Please! Go home! If Mister Russia gets up, we'll all be in terrible danger...!"

The German scoffed, yanking his arm away. "Oh PLEASE! Like I've ever been afraid of that stupid, ugly, fat jerk! I wouldn't give a shit if he came out right now with a pipe and threatened to 'make me one with him' or whatever he does these days!" With that, Gilbert hiccuped and took another gulp of beer.

The poor Lithuanian servant continued begging and pleading quietly, the albino man just cackling and retorting, taking a few shaky steps here and there further into the house. Toris fought the urge to cry and flee, lamenting his life and doomed fate.

"COME OUT, IVAN!" Something finally snapped in Gilbert's brain as he planted his feet with solidity onto the harsh floor.

As if he had summoned the devil, violet eyes slowly emerged from the darkness, a tall, lumbering figure with it. Toris cried out and immediately began begging for forgiveness. Gilbert visibly shivered a bit, but offered a smirk to the Russian. Through the sleepiness and darkness, Ivan slowly smiled. "Good morning, Gilbert. It's not like you to visit." Toris could feel the slight traces of malice and irritation beginning to ooze out of Ivan, but Gilbert was blissfully unaware.

With a small hiccup, Gilbert took a step closer to the Russian. "There you are, fatass! I have something to settle with you!" Daring to come even closer, Gilbert extended his index finger and pressed it onto Ivan's chest to add emphasis.

Ivan lazily raised a brow, ignoring the fat comment. Smiling, he grabbed the albino's hand and cupped it between his own. Prussia scowled, but Ivan ignored it, turning to the third party. "Toris, you can go back to bed. I'll take care of this." Toris almost thought about objecting, but Ivan gave him that dangerous smile, so he quickly nodded and scurried off back to bed.

Gilbert wrenched himself away, his red gaze blaring through the haze of alcohol at the Russian. Ivan didn't seem too impressed. Lazily, the large man eased himself onto the nearby couch. "What brings you here, Gilbert~?"

The Prussian stood tall and proud over Ivan. "I'm here to fuck you up."

"...Pardon?" Ivan stifled is laughter, but could only restrain the smile spreading on his face so much.

"It's a long story, but I'm going to-"

"Now now, Gilbert," the Russian chastised, causing the other to scowl in contempt. "If you're going to do such a thing, at least give me the reason for it. We have plenty of time, I have nowhere to be. Here, take a seat next to me and let's talk about it!~"

"_Dummkompf!_ I'm not going to sit down and talk about my feelings! I'm just going to-"

"All I want is a reason why, Gilbert. I won't even put up a fight if you just tell me about it." Gilbert paused and contemplated this. To be quite honest, he knew that fighting the Russian head on would end up in his own harm, regardless. An opportunity like this didn't come along often, so he swallowed his pride and sat down on the opposite side of the couch, trying to ignore the growing grin of his enemy.

"Well...so I was out drinking with Antonio and Francis-"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut up, fatass! I'm telling my story!"

"Call me that again and I'll have to sit on you, da~?"

"Whatever! Anyways, so we were out drinking, and Francis was whining about how I kicked his ass in the war or whatever-"

"He always was rather weak, wasn't he."

"I said shut up! But so then he started laughin' at me and mocking me for when you...ugh! When I had to work for you, and-"

"Ah, those were delightful times, were they not~?" Ivan smiled, fondly remember the times when he and the albino were close (whether Gilbert actually wanted to be or not).

Gilbert frowned, bitterly remembering all the times when Ivan would chain him up or force him to do slave labor. "Quit interrupting me or I'm just going to kick your ass and get it over with."

Ivan laughed and patted Gilbert on the shoulder, ignoring Gilbert's attempt to try to swat the hand away. "Please, go on.~"

"Like I was saying, Francis started talking about that, and I told him to shut his face, and then he suddenly said, 'You know Gil, the other day, the big brute said he really wanted to fuck you up!'" The Russian narrowed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember when he had said that at any recent point, as Gilbert continued explaining. "And so I said, 'Like hell he could! I could so beat him up first!' And Antonio said, 'No you can't, remember the last time you tried to and he hospitalized you?' And then I said, 'Yeah right, that was like, forever ago!' And then Francis was like, 'Alright, then go do it!' So then I headed over and now here I am, ready to kick your ass!"

Gilbert sprung to his feet, remembering his cause and suddenly inspired. "If you're going to threaten me like that, do it to my face like that, fatty! Prepare yourself!"

However, Ivan did not move from his position on the couch. Rather, he started laughing, waving off the empty threats from the albino. "Gilbert, I'm afraid Francis was mistaken. That's not what I said." The Prussian frowned and lowered his stance ever so slightly. Ivan stood up and brought himself dangerously close to the man, leaning in to whisper in his ear as the albino trembled. Grinning, Ivan corrected the mistake. "What I said was, 'I really want to fuck you.'"

The Prussian's brain worked at a dizzying speed of 5 mph, desperately trying to comprehend what the large man just told him. By the time he had finally realized what was being said to him, managed blush, and even thought to try to escape, it was too late. Ivan had pulled him into a tight embrace, strong arms keeping his white-haired prey in place. Gilbert opened his mouth to scream, to yell, to complain, to _anything_, but whatever he had in mind was silenced as Ivan leaned in and captured his lips in his own.

Perhaps it was the alcohol still clouding his thoughts, but as Gilbert realized he couldn't escape, he gave in to the larger man, relaxing himself and opening his mouth wider for him. Ivan was grateful and made use of the opportunity, tilting the albino's head further up and exploring his hot mouth, the taste of cheap beer still lingering.

Finally releasing his victim, Gilbert almost collapsed, the strong arms that had imprisoned him now wrapped around his waist to keep him up. The German struggled to catch his breath as Ivan worked his teeth at the man's neck, causing him to groan along with the gasps for air. "G-Get away from me...!"

"Why?" Ivan asked innocently enough, now moving upwards to nibble at his lover's earlobe and whisper into his ear. "I know you want this too, Gilbert."

As much as Prussia wanted to call his foe a dirty, filthy, fat liar, the liar had begun grinding his hips against his own, and his vital regions quickly betrayed any objections he had to the cruel treatment. "Nngh...this is all your fault...I don't...not with you...!"

"Denial isn't healthy, da~?" He leaned down and kissed the albino once again, pulling away and resting his forehead against the other's, smiling with warm fondness. "You came here because you cared what I thought about you, and because you didn't want me to have bad feelings for you.~"

Gilbert scowled. "I came here to kick your ass, stupid."

"Only because you were upset that you thought I didn't like you anymore~! You've cared about me all the time, haven't you? How cute~!"

"That's not it at all!" The Prussian tried to wrench himself away from his adversary, but Ivan grabbed both of his arms with surprising force, causing Gilbert to stop and look to him. Ivan stared him in the eyes, straightforward and honest.

"_Ich liebe dich_, Gilbert."

"Y-You..."

"Can you really tell me that you've never noticed? That you don't even feel the slightest feelings in return?"

Gilbert swallowed, trying to look away, yet finding himself unable to. "I...Ivan..."

"Give me an answer." Ivan smiled, but his eyes reflecting the the sad hope inside. Gilbert looked right into his eyes, and found himself unable to lie to them.

"..._Ich...Ich hab' dich lieb,_" he confessed, closing his eyes to avoid the Russian's reaction.

It wasn't quite the answer he was searching for, but Ivan's eyes lit up nonetheless, feeling his hope grow. Perhaps Gilbert didn't love him as much as he loved Gilbert, but Ivan could easily fix that. Possibly even tonight.

Ivan leaned in and recaptured the albino's lips once more, this time more roughly and with more passion. The German gasped in surprise, but quickly let go of his stubborn facade, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the large man, hoisting himself up to his level. Ivan placed his large hands on the albino's small hips, pulling his groin against his own and thrusting desperately. Gilbert cried out in pleasure, Ivan forcing his tongue deeper into his throat while grinding with the same intensity.

Grabbing the larger man's shoulders, Gilbert shoved him away. Ivan frowned in confusion. Gilbert glared back at him, pink cheeks flaring with heat. "I thought you said you wanted to screw me!" The Russian raised a brow. "If you want to do it, then do it! Quit teasing me like this...!"

Ivan chuckled. "Typical of you to be so impatient, hm?" The albino huffed and looked away. "Alright then," he purred, quickly scooping up the smaller man in his arms, "If you insist~." He carried the German to his bedroom, ignoring the yelps and swears emitting from him. Reaching his room, he closed the door with his foot, promptly tossing his lover onto the bed and flopping down on top of him.

Gilbert groaned and shifted, trying to get comfortable, but was quickly deterred by wandering hands all over his body. He screwed his eyes shut, letting out little sounds here and there and writhing under the touches. Ivan smiled, nipping at the albino's jawline while working his hands. One sought to remove his victim's shirt, the other began palming him through the fabric of his pants. Gilbert gritted his teeth and moaned in dissatisfaction. "I said get on with it...!"

"There's an art to romance, Gilbert," the Russian responded, halting his movements for a moment. "Tell me, have you had many sexual encounters?"

"O-Of course I have! I used to go around seizing vital regions and-"

"Have you had many romantic encounters?"

"...Shut up," the albino growled through clenched teeth, looking away. "Come on, let's just do this."

"No no, my dear. It should be more than that, da?" Gilbert continued looking away, his cheeks continuing to ignite. Ivan smiled and kissed him again. "I want to you understand how much I love you."

Letting out a sigh, Gilbert looked back up to his captor, cheeks puffed out in childish frustration. "Can't you show me faster?"

The Russian grinned a bit more eerily than his lover would have liked. "Only because you asked~."

Giving up on the shirt, Ivan turned his focus directly to the albino's pants, hastily undoing them and tugging them off his victim's slender frame, then removing the man's underwear, too preoccupied to make a comment about boxers. He paused to admire his lover's manhood, but before he could even think of a remark, Gilbert was trying to kick him in the face for gawking at it. Ivan laughed and went back to business, removing his own pants and undergarments.

Now it was Gilbert's turn to admire. Or rather, gawk on in terror. Ivan looked at him, confused. "Have you never been on the receiving end?"

"Er...no," Gilbert mumbled. "It's not really...my thing."

Ivan gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll help you, da?" Rather than risk irritating his lover further, Ivan stuck two fingers into his own mouth, slicking them thoroughly. Once slicked enough, he removed them, and before Gilbert could ask, Ivan slid a finger into him.

Immediately the albino let out a long string of German obscenities, desperately trying to get away from the pain but was held in place by the large Russian man. Ivan slowly pulled the finger out and worked it back in, whispering encouraging words into his lover's ear and kissing away the tears and beaded at the corners of his eyes. When Gilbert relaxed, he put in a second finger and repeated the process, and then the same with a third.

Before long, the Prussian was moaning and keening underneath his lover. "Ah...Ivan, please...!"

"Please what?" he asked with a kind smile, removing the intruding digits. Gilbert groaned and clenched his eyes shut in frustration.

"You know what I want!" Ivan opened his mouth, smiling and ready to retort, but Gilbert caught him off guard. "If you really love me so much, don't torture me like this...!"

The Russian blinked, surprised. "Gilbert..."

Gilbert turned his head to the side, eyes still tightly shut. "Please, Ivan...I want this, so much..." His entire face was flushed in embarrassment and frustration from the confession.

"Tell me you love me."

The albino slowly opened his eyes, looking up to the large man. Ivan wasn't smiling.

"Only if you can say it, Gilbert."

He bit his lip. Every fiber of the Prussian man wanted to deny it, wanted to leave, wanted to forget any of this had ever happen. Instead, he leaned up and kissed the man on top of him.

"_Ich liebe dich, Ivan._"

As Gilbert reconnected their lips again for a tender kiss, Ivan pressed himself against him. Ivan covered his lover's mouth entirely with his own, preoccupying it thoroughly as he slowly entered him. The albino gripped Ivan's shoulders, knuckles turning white as the pain tore through his body. Ivan continued to kiss him and hold him lovingly as he pushed further and further into his lover's heat until he was fully sheathed.

Gilbert broke the kiss, clenching his teeth and hissing in pain. Ivan peppered kisses against his neck. "I'll wait for you, Gilbert. Just tell me when you're ready."

A few minutes of the Prussian squirming passed. At some point, Ivan had decided he would pass the time by leaving as many hickeys as possible on his new lover's body. Gilbert finally moaned. "_Mein Gott_, Ivan, I'm going to look like I've got some kind of wild disease if you don't stop that and start moving soon...!"

Ivan pulled out and slammed back in as a response. He smiled and watched the smaller man cry out and shudder underneath him, arching up against his own form. He repeated the action with more force and received another cry. Deeming the results admirable, Ivan settled with a brisk pace, pounding the Prussian into the sheets.

Gilbert's head fell onto the pillow, eyes rolling back, finding himself unable to focus on anything but the man inside of him. Every movement from the man sent Gilbert keening and writhing, occasionally mumbling out his lover's name between gasps and shouts. With every call of the Russian's name, Ivan would find himself thrusting harder into his love, each time earning a louder response.

Abruptly, Ivan removed himself entirely. Gilbert took the opportunity to try to catch his breath. However, before he could, he was flipped onto his hands and knees and entered again. He balled up his fists in the sheets and Ivan began to ravish him again, rocking his body back and forth. Pleasure coursed through his veins and coiled inside of him. He arched his back, desperately trying to get more of the friction, more of the feeling. "Ivan...! H-Harder...!"

The Russian be damned if he couldn't comply with a request like _that_. Releasing any self control he had been using before, Ivan forced himself into his lover with as much force as he could muster in his tired and aroused state, finding his way right to Gilbert's prostate. The albino screamed, rolling his hips back against the Russian's. "P-Please, Ivan! Again!" Ivan couldn't help but grin. How long had he wanted to have that Prussian underneath him, crying out and begging for more? His wish finally granted, he granted Gilbert's as well, aiming for the man's prostate with every thrust, relishing in every moan and shout.

Gilbert's arms eventually gave out on him. His upper half collapsed into the sheets, face smashed sideways against the pillow, uncaring as the Russian held up his hips, continuing his onslaught and pounding him into oblivion. One hand trailed down, trying to reach down to stroke himself, but Ivan beat him to it, wrapping a firm hand around his cock and pumping it a few times. Gilbert shuddered and groaned at the touch, having lost all control of the pleasure running through him. He bit his lip when Ivan stopped stroking. "Ivan..."

Ivan leaned down, whispering into his lover's ear lowly while continuing to ram their hips together. "Say you love me.~"

Normally Gilbert would have frowned and at least thought it over, but he was so far gone at this point, he didn't even consider it. "Ivan...! I love you! _Ich liebe dich! Bitte...!_" Ivan resumed stroking and fondling, savoring his lovers voice as he would mumble 'I love you's here and there between breaths. Silently, Ivan prayed the moment would last forever.

Sadly, between being pounded into the mattress and being touched by a skilled hand, Gilbert didn't last much longer. He let out a low groan, clinging to the pillow. "I...I can't...Ivan..."

Ivan kissed the back of his neck, understanding completely. "Go ahead, Gilbert." With permission granted, Gilbert cried out and came into his lover's hand, body stilling and then trembling uncontrollably. Ivan worked himself inside of his lover for a few moments longer, but as the Prussian's heat constricted around him, he found it too difficult to hang on any longer and released inside him, causing the exhausted albino to moan.

Removing himself from the smaller man, Ivan watched Gilbert completely collapse in the sheets before turning to the side and falling right next to him. He pulled his lover into his arms, kissing him on the forehead. Gilbert mumbled something that might've been a weak protest, but was far too drained to really do anything about it, and had already passed the line of any denial being believable.

The Russian observed Gilbert as he drifted off into sleep. A warm smile creeping onto his face, Ivan brushed a bit of the hair out his lover's face. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>When Gilbert awoke in the morning, he sat up and stretched his arms.<p>

Or rather, he tried to, but both actions proved rather difficult as he found himself handcuffed to the bed.

"W-What the—IVAN! YOU SON OF A-!"

The devil himself poked his head into the room. "Oh, you're awake?" Ivan flashed an innocent look, smiling as if nothing were wrong.

"Why am I in handcuffs?" Gilbert struggled against his restraints, but quickly found his attempts to be unsuccessful.

Ivan shrugged. "I was afraid you might change your mind and leave in the morning, so..."

"I was going to stay, but now I'm not so sure!" The Prussian scowled with as much anger as he could manage, but instead, Ivan's face lit up.

"You were going to stay...? Oh, Gilbert! You really do love me~!"

"W-We established this already!" The albino frowned, cheeks lighting up in embarrassment. "Now let me go!"

"Hm..." Ivan pondered this for a moment before smiling again. "No."

"N-No? What do you mean no?"

"I've always wanted to try sex with handcuffs! Sounds fun, da~?"

"IVAN!"

* * *

><p>Toris sat at his work desk, head face down, trying to sleep.<p>

In passing by the room, Ivan had noticed this and poked his head in. "? Did Gilbert's visit last night keep you up, Toris?"

"Er...yeah, something like that..." Toris wished that Ivan's room wasn't right next to his own.


End file.
